Marry you
by nova por siempre
Summary: Naruto y Hinata se van a casar, claro, si primero sus padres se ponen de acuerdo con los preparativos de la boda.


**MARRY YOU**

 **Sinopsis:** Naruto y Hinata se van a casar, claro, si primero sus padres se ponen de acuerdo con los preparativos de la boda.

 **Género:** Humor/romance.

 **Canción: "** Marry you" de Bruno Mars.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto asi como todos sus personajes es propiedad de Kishimoto, yo sólo escribo porque este OS rondaba mi cabeza desde que escuché esta canción.

* * *

 **MARRY YOU**

 **Capítulo único**

* * *

—Las rosas rojas serán para el centro de mesa —dijo Kushina entusiasmada.

—¡Estás loca, tomate! ¡No sabes nada de bodas! —se burló cruelmente Hiashi.

—¿Qué has dicho, estreñido? Claro que tengo buen gusto, ttebane. ¡Las rosas rojas quedan perfectas!

—¡Que no! Las rosas blancas son el complemento ideal —continuó diciendo Hiashi apartando a un lado el florero de Kushina y poniendo el propio en la mesa.

Con una gota de sudor en la nunca, Naruto vio a su madre y a su futuro suegro volver a pelear por los preparativos de la boda por millonésima vez ese día. Primero, fue la comida: su madre quería que se sirviera carne; por otro lado, su suegro prefería pescado. Luego, la elección de invitados para la recepción de los recién casados: Kushina quería invitar a la mayoría de su familia ya que argumentaba que los Hyuga, a excepción de Hinata, eran unos aburridos cara de estreñido sin sentimientos; Hiashi, por otro lado, acusaba a los Uzumaki de ser unos descerebrados ruidosos y que se lamentaba que su buen amigo Minato estuviera aparentado con esa loca familia. Esta más decir que Kushina persiguió al pobre Hiashi por todo el lugar con aura asesina tirando todas las cosas que encontraba en su camino al mismo tiempo que decía:

—Cara de estreñido, Mina-chan es muy feliz conmigo —exclamaba Kushina al mismo tiempo que intentaba golpearlo con un jarrón en la cabeza— y él adora a mi familia —Minato, quien estaba algo alejado de ellos, sólo sonrió nervioso— el que debería estar agradecido eres tú. Yo fui el que te presentó a mi maravillosa y mejor amiga Hana-chan en mi cita con Minato.

Hiashi sonrió con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Pues gracias a mí, Minato tuvo el valor de pedirte una cita, tomate.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó sorprendida Kushina, deteniéndose.

—¿Qué? —Continuó diciendo Hiashi deteniéndose también—. Creías que Minato cayó en tus encantos con esas ropas de marimacho que llevabas en el instituto.

Oh, oh.

—¡Estreñido! —Volvió a gritar Kushina con la cara roja y volviendo a perseguirlo mientras un asustado Hiashi corría como si su vida dependía de ello— ¡Voy a matarte, ttebane!

Literalmente.

—E-ellos se llevan algo mal, ¿no? —Preguntó Hinata tímidamente.

—Algo —respondió Naruto algo avergonzada por el comportamiento de su madre, sobre todo cuando se comportaba de aquella manera infantil cerca de su adorada Hinata.

¡Crash!

Al parecer el jarrón había encontrado su objetivo: la cabeza del importante hombre de negocios Hiashi Hyuga por la vengativa Habanero sangriento.

—¿Vamos afuera, Hinata? —Preguntó Naruto tomando de la mano a su prometida. Esa pelea auguraba para rato.

—Sí, Naruto-kun —ambos salieron del lugar tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la playa que se ubicaba cerca al hotel donde se hospedaban.

Ambos estaban comprometidos y en dos semanas se casarían pero gracias a un regalo de su suegro, tanto su familia como la de Hinata se hospedaban en aquel lujoso hotel para conocerse mejor. Tanto para Minato como Kushina, Hinata era un pan de Dios, amable y bondadosa para su hijo y con la cual Naruto se había sacado la lotería. Para Hiashi y Hana, Naruto era un joven con una brillante carrera en ascenso, de buen apellido y que amaba verdaderamente a su hija mayor. Así que ambos consideraban que Hinata eligió a un buen esposo.

Entonces, no era tan mal idea reunir a las familias para crear mejores lazos familiares, claro que el único problema que surgió fue tanto Kushina como Hiashi se detestaban a muerte desde el instituto, pese que sus respectivas parejas intentaron poner paños fríos en el asunto, ahora con toda la organización de la boda entre sus hijos había surgido una sed de competencia entre ellos por elegir lo mejor para la boda de Naruto y Hinata.

—Lo siento por eso —dijo Naruto rascándose el cabello en un gesto contrariado. Ambos caminaban por las orillas de la playa donde de vez en cuando sentían las olas del mayor tocar sus pies, tomados de la mano—. Mi madre es un tanto explosiva en algunas ocasiones.

Hinata sonrió y apretó su cuerpo contra el brazo de Naruto, en un gesto de confianza y cariño.

—Ellos sólo quieren que nuestra boda sea perfecta, Naruto-kun.

—Tal vez. Pero, ¿tienen que pelear por todo? —preguntó exasperado.

—Así demuestran su cariño por nosotros —dijo Hinata—. Además, cuando decidí casarme contigo, supe que tendría que cargar con toda tu loca familia —terminó de decir Hinata juguetonamente.

—Así que mi familia es loca —cuestionó Naruto, cruzándose de brazos y fingiéndose enfadado.

—Sólo un poquito.

—Pues haz elegido un mal esposo porque yo soy el más loco de todos los Namikaze-Uzumaki —dijo Naruto con tono malicioso—. Prepárate para sufrir tu castigo.

—Oh, no —fingió Hinata horrorizarse—. Cosquillas, no, por favor.

—Sí, cosquillas, sí.

Hinata corrió por la playa siendo perseguida por Naruto ante la mirada divertida de los bañistas que se encontraban en esos momentos. Estuvieron corriendo de un lado a otro por la playa, el rubio intentando atraparla y Hinata escapando como podía, pese a la velocidad de Naruto. Ambos sin poder ocultar las risas y la alegría que sentían en esos momentos al pasarla con el otro.

—¡Te tengo! —Exclamó Naruto tomándola por la cintura.

—¡No, Naruto-kun! Sabes que detesto las cosquillas —rogaba la chica, al sentir los dedos de Naruto por su estómago y sin poder evitar las risas incontrolables que le producía aquel gesto.

Naruto preocupado dejo de hacerle cosquillas, momento que Hinata aprovechó para devolverle el gesto y donde al final ambos terminaron rodando por la arena con grandes sonrisas en el rostro.

—Te amo lo sabes, ¿no? —Naruto acarició la mejilla de Hinata con infinita ternura.

Los ojos aperlados de Hinata brillaron luminosamente como siempre que escuchaba aquellas palabras.

—Sabes que sí y tanto como yo te amo a ti.

Naruto cerró la distancia entre ellos y pensó mientras besaba a la chica, que podría hacer aquello el resto de su vida.

—¡Uy, arena! —Se quejó Hinata infantilmente, separándose del rostro lleno de arena de un divertido Naruto.

—Podría decir lo mismo, señorita —pero, la ayudó a limpiarse la arena de la ropa. Algo dudoso, Naruto la volteó a mirar— ¿Te molestan los cambios que han hecho nuestros padres con la boda?

—¿Eh? —Hinata lo miró sin entender hasta que leyó la preocupación en los ojos del otro—. No voy a negar que tener a más de doscientos invitados y una gigantesca recepción no me fascina, Naruto-kun —se sinceró.

—Lo sabía. Mi madre no tiene límites —se exasperó Naruto, pasándose los dedos por el cabello—. Lo siento, Hinata. Sé que queríamos una boda pequeña e íntima.

—Pero…—interrumpió Hinata y acercándose a Naruto lo tomó de las mejillas, haciendo que sus miradas se encontrarán—. Lo único importante sigue estando allí y eso lo único que necesito ese día.

—¿Y, qué es? —Preguntó Naruto curioso.

—A ti.

Las mejillas de Naruto se tiñeron de rojo por las palabras de Hinata. ¿Cómo una sola palabra de parte de ella podían lograr calmarlo? Además, estaba aquel tono de amor y cariño con lo que le decía aquellas palabras. ¿En serio, él iba a casarse con aquel ángel caído del cielo?

—¡Tramposa! —Gruño Naruto— ¿Cómo puedo llegar a molestarme si me dices esas cosas?

Hinata sonrió con las mejillas rojas hasta que sintió los brazos de Naruto rodeándola, en un cálido abrazo.

—Yo tampoco necesito nada ese día, sólo tú y tu hermoso corazón —susurró Naruto contra su cabello, dejando que sus sentidos se inundarán con la esencia de Hinata.

¿Podía amar y ser amado de aquella manera? ¿Tanta felicidad era posible para dos personas?

Los brazos de Hinata lo rodearon con la misma intensidad.

Al parecer si era posible.

 **BONUS**

Hinata se volvió en la cama, buscando el cuerpo cálido de Naruto a su lado.

—¿Eh? —Hinata se sorprendió que, donde habitualmente dormía el rubio, se encontraba un espacio vacío. Lo buscó por todos lados con la mirada hasta que notó una pequeña nota en su mesita de noche con la caligrafía de Naruto. Era un escueto mensaje con sólo algunas palabras: "Ven a la playa. 3:00 p.m.".

Hinata tomó un largo baño, tomó un gran y delicioso desayuno y vistiendo un vestido blanco de verano, bajó a la playa en la búsqueda del joven de ojos azules, preguntándose qué nueva locura tramaba en esos momentos. Aún faltaba una semana para su boda y últimamente lo vio atareado con su celular hasta largas horas de la noche.

La playa se encontraba desierta cuestión que la empezaba a poner algo nerviosa e interrogarse si no sería mejor idea el regresar al hotel y esperar allí a Naruto hasta que el sonido tenue de unas campanas de boda empezaron a sonar. Nerviosa miró a ambos lados buscando de dónde provenía aquella música hasta que reparó en ello y no pudo dejar de soltar una exclamación de sorpresa.

Una alfombra blanca puesta en la arena y cubierta de pétalos de rosa blancas y de un morado casi pálido guiaban un camino hacia al altar cubierto de doseles blancos y adornados con el mismo color de rosas que tenía la alfombra y donde un reverendo la esperaba mientras que en el fondo y enmarcado como para una fotografía, el mar de un azul tan intenso que sólo podía competir con los ojos de Naruto que brillaron maravillosamente al verla llegar, le daban la bienvenida. Los invitados sentados a cada lado de la alfombra llena de pétalos voltearon a mirarla: todos llevaban ropa de un color suave y de verano; las mujeres iban vestidas con bonitos vestidos que combinaban con la corona de flores que portaban en la cabeza, Sakura que era la más cercana a ella, le entregó un hermoso bouquet de novia con sus flores favoritas.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con escapar de sus ojos cuando la marcha nupcial sonó y se dio cuenta que aquella era su boda. Aquella sencilla boda que anheló con Naruto estaba materializada delante de sus ojos.

 _It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I want to marry you_

Porque Hinata no mentía cuando le dijo a Naruto que no le importaba ni cuándo ni dónde se casarán sino era con aquel hombre que la esperaba al final del pasillo con una radiante sonrisa.

—¿Me permite, Hinata-sama? —Preguntó una nueva voz, sacándola de sus pensamientos y revelando a un joven de larga cabellera castaña y con su mismo color de ojos.

—¡Neji! —Lo abrazó emocionada. Hace casi dos años que no lo veía, desde que el joven se encontraba en el extranjero.

— Hinata-sama, yo también me alegro de poder verla de nuevo. Pero no hagamos esperar a los demás.

Hinata asintió y limpió sus lágrimas de emoción. Cogió el brazo que le ofrecía su primo y ambos caminaron hasta llegar al altar, donde Neji la entregó a Naruto.

—No debiste, Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata, mirándolo. Él vestía de manera sencilla, unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no? Es nuestra boda después de todo, no la de ellos.

—Pero…—Naruto puso un dedo en sus labios y le sonrió con cariño.

—No te preocupes por ellos. Están bien cuidados —señaló a los invitados. Tanto Kushina como Hiashi estaban amarrados a sus asientos y con una cinta pegada en la boca siendo abrazados tanto por Minato como por Hana, respectivamente.

—¡Naruto-kun! —exclamó Hinata.

—Sólo será hasta que terminé la ceremonia —prometió Naruto, cruzando sus dedos en la espalda y sacándoles la lengua a su madre y a su suegro, con sonrisa vengativa—. Aquí la única pregunta que importa es: ¿quieres casarte conmigo, Hinata?

 _Don't say no no no no no  
Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
And we'll go go go go go  
If you're ready like I'm ready_

—¿Cómo podría decir que no, Naruto-kun? —Preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa, viendo todo el esfuerzo que puso Naruto para realizar aquella boda en la playa—. Claro que sí quiero.

 _It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I want to marry you_

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **¿Ven eso? Es todo el azúcar que tenía en el cuerpo. Oh, joder, ¿qué está pasándome? Otro OS en menos de dos días.**


End file.
